Day 5: 9:00pm-10:00pm
Jack Bauer is forced to interrogate Audrey Raines when CTU learns that she might be connected to Bierko and the terrorists. Wayne Palmer and Aaron Pierce flee from armed men who have orders from Christopher Henderson to kill them. Vladimir Bierko and his men execute the next phase of attacks by targeting a gas company and releasing the Sentox gas throughout Los Angeles. Episode guide Previously on 24 * President Charles Logan announces Martial Law, but Martha Logan thinks Hal Gardner is trying to get to the Presidency. * Karen Hayes and the Department of Homeland Security is taking over CTU. * Wayne Palmer calls Aaron Pierce to tell him something his brother found. * Wayne's car is attacked by a van, forcing Wayne to make a run for it. * Jack Bauer and Curtis Manning find Theo Stoller who leads them to Collette Stenger. * Collette says Audrey Raines gave her the information on the next target. The following takes place between 9:00 p.m. and 10:00 p.m. 09:00:00 Bill Buchanan tells Chloe O'Brian to try and find a link between Audrey Raines and Christopher Henderson or Walt Cummings. Chloe wants to know more but agrees. Audrey is taken into custody by Buchanan. Audrey asks why, and Bill tells her Collette Stenger said she provided information, and moves Audrey to a holding cell. Jack is interested to see if Collette can identify Audrey, but a nearby CTU agent informs him that Stenger has already picked out Audrey from photographs on the ride over. Jack, enraged, states that he will make this the worst day of her life. Audrey is in the holding room, and a worker wheels in the interrogation equipment on a cart. Karen Hayes wants to start drugging Audrey, but Buchanan protests, saying that she is one of them, and he wants to torture Stenger. Stenger has an immunity agreement that prevents them from touching her without proof it is incorrect. Buchanan says that Rick Burke is for worst case scenario use, but Miles Papazian says that any information they don't get will fall on Hayes. and Bill Buchanan try and convince Karen Hayes to let Jack interrogate Audrey Raines.]]Bauer enters and says that he will do the interrogation. Hayes refuses, saying he is 'too emotionally involved'. Bauer says he is the one that brought the information to them, and he should be the one to do the interrogation, and Hayes brings up Nina Myers. Jack says that Nina fooled everyone at CTU, so Jack reminds them that they are talking about torturing Secretary of Defense James Heller's daughter. Bill argues that Jack should get 10 minutes, and Hayes reluctantly agrees, but warns Jack that if he shows any signs of easing up, he'll be pulled. 09:06:40 There are two men fighting in the street. A cop car pulls up and two cops try and break up the fight. The cops are assaulted from behind and Vladimir Bierko comes out of the van. He looks around and sees that they now have a police escort, that they should have no problem getting to the target. 09:08:07 Bauer walks up to Chloe and asks her what she's got. Chloe says she has something but Jack isn't going to like it--she says that Audrey was seen with Cummings at a few meetings in the White House, and once outside, at a hotel. Chloe tries to avoid telling Jack, but eventually tells him that Raines and Cummings stayed in the same hotel room. ...9:09:58. 09:14:03 Shari Rothenberg walks into CTU and walks up to Chloe O'Brian and says she is here to replace Edgar Stiles. Shari is able to read that Chloe was friends with Edgar and says she's sorry. Chloe directs her to Edgar's station. Shari and Miles Papazian share a look, Shari and Miles both look upset. Jack Bauer walks into the interrogation room where Audrey Raines is waiting. She is thankful to see Jack, but Jack tells her to sit down. Jack asks her about Walt Cummings. Audrey says that they met at Department of Defense briefings, and Jack asks if she's sure. Audrey says yes, and Jack throws down the file Chloe gave him. Jack asks why she didn't tell him, and she says Jack would think less of her. interrogates Audrey Raines.]]Jack throws away the table and presses Audrey up against the wall in a choke hold. Jack presses her for information, asking if her dad was involved. Audrey says she doesn't know anything and Jack continues to press her. Audrey, crying, says that she doesn't know anything. Bauer pauses, and realizes she is telling the truth. He looks in the camera and says that the interrogation is over. Karen Hayes is unimpressed, and says that Audrey broke Jack, but Bill Buchanan says that he believes Jack is correct. Hayes says that she thinks Raines is lying and sends in Rick Burke to continue the interrogation. Karen tells Bill to make sure Jack doesn't get in the way. O'Brian tells Shari that Bierko's safe-house at 12451 Saticoy Boulevard was empty, but then has to tell her where to put it. Miles comes over and questions Shari's credentials, and threatens that he will remove her as soon as she makes one mistake. Chloe asks what that was about, and Shari says that they worked together in San Francisco, and Shari accused him of sexual harassment, but he got off with a warning. She says that she better not make any mistakes, and Chloe says "yeah." uses a taser on Jack Bauer.]]Bauer is taking Audrey out, and Burke and two men show up and try to take Audrey away. Bauer warns them to back off, but they continue to advance. Jack is able to take the two guards down, but Burke is able to use a taser on Jack, causing him to pass out and allows the guard to drag Raines off. 09:26:54 asks about the status of the hit on Wayne Palmer.]]Christopher Henderson gets a phone call from Brennan, his man near the Presidential Retreat. Henderson asks if they have killed Wayne Palmer yet, and the man says no. Henderson says to get on it and "you know what's at stake." Meanwhile, Aaron Pierce is wondering where Wayne is. He asks Agent Steve if Palmer was cleared to check in, and Steve confirms that this was done half an hour ago. Pierce decides to go out and find Palmer, and tells Steve to keep it their discussion about Wayne between the two of them. 09:28:12 Back at CTU Bauer is trying to explain that Henderson told Collette Stenger to use Audrey's name to get to him, and that Audrey is telling the truth. Karen Hayes remains unconvinced, but Jack is allowed to look for a link between Collette and Henderson with Chloe O'Brian. Miles Papazian comes up to Shari Rothenberg and asks her about something that didn't follow protocol. Chloe says that she told Shari to do it that way, but Miles doesn't believe her. Chloe says they have more important things to worry about, and tells Miles to leave Shari alone. She brings up the sexual harassment charge and Miles denies all allegations. Miles reluctantly agrees to leave Shari alone but still protests that she is lying about him harassing her. Bauer comes up and tells Chloe they have to work quickly. 09:31:34 shoots a Wilshire Gas Company employee.]]WILSHIRE GAS COMPANY The van with Vladimir Bierko pulls up to the gate. Mikhail says they have an important delivery, but the main gate guard wants to double check. Mikhail shoots the guard and they storm the area. They bring the Sentox gas into the building and Bierko walks up to a couple men in hardhats talking. Bierko asks who is in charge and Sam steps up. Bierko asks for access to the main control room, then shoots the other man he was talking with. As they storm the control room, there are two men there waiting. They order Sam to reduce the gas to 50%, Sam asks why and they say they need to add something to the gas and it will become inert if the gas is flowing at more than 50%. One of the other men tells Sam not to do it, but he is shot. Sam says it will take an hour. Bierko presses him, and Sam says he can do it in half an hour. Bierko gives him 15 minutes. ...09:34:47' 09:38:52 Aaron Pierce is walking through the woods with a gun drawn. Wayne comes from behind him with a rifle and orders him to stop, put the gun down and back away slowly. Pierce does as he's ordered, his back to Palmer the whole time. When Wayne orders him to get on his knees, Aaron looks up and sees Wayne. Wayne asks Pierce what he was doing, and Pierce says he was looking for Wayne. Wayne and Pierce go to escape together. Audrey has her hands and barefeet strapped down to a chair and is being worked over by Rick Burke. Burke asks Raines for names, but Audrey says she doesn't know any. Burke says she is lying, and gives her another dose of the pain drug. Jack asks Chloe what she has, and she was able to find eight calls between Stenger and Henderson. Bauer tells Buchanan, who says he needs to ask the President about this. Bill makes that call and Jack goes after Collette. wants Collette Stenger to admit she lied.]] Bauer enters the holding room with Collette, and Jack starts to question her. She says she has immunity, but Jack says that she lied, so the deal is void. The federal marshal assigned to guard her protests, so Jack knocks him out. He pulls the marshal's gun and points it at Collette. He tells her that Henderson told her to use Audrey's name. He asks her if she knows why, and Jack tells her that it was to get in his head. He says it worked, and now he's upset. He points the gun at her head and wants to know what the next target is. Collette breaks and admits it will be a gas distribution center. Bauer wants to know which one and continues to threaten her, but Collette doesn't know. He leaves. Jack goes over to Buchanan and gets him up to speed, saying that the terrorists are using the gas lines to pump it in peoples houses. Bill says that the President's order will come in 15 minutes. Jack tells them to bring it to the guard in the room, and hands Bill the gun he took, saying he'll be looking for that too. Audrey screams and Jack rushes into the room and orders Burke to stop. He comes over to her and they embrace and kiss. Audrey says she knew Jack would save her. He unstraps the bindings on her hands and barefeet. Jack's cell phone rings, it's Bill, he's needed on the floor. Audrey tells him to go. Chloe has brought up all the main gas distribution centers in the area. There are 16, plus more that aren't covered on satellite. Once the Sentox hits the tanks it will be impossible to stop. The largest coverage area is 90,000 homes, the casualty rate could be twice that. They have to reroute another satellite to get all the centers. , Shari Rothenberg and Chloe O'Brian work to stop the Sentox gas.]] Shari Rothenberg comes up and says there may be a faster way. She tells Bill that they'd need to reduce the gas level or the Sentox would become inert. Chloe brings up the pressures and they discover one station where the gas pressure has been reduced to 75%. Bill pats her on the back. Shari believes that he just sexually harassed her. Chloe rolls her eyes. Back at the retreat, Aaron and Wayne are making their way back to the car. Suddenly, they are attacked by three or four men, and Aaron and Wayne return fire. Wayne appears to have been hit, and Pierce throws him in the passenger seat. Pierce continues to return fire as the bad guys fire a missile, taking out Wayne's car. Pierce gets behind the wheel and starts driving back. He sighs and looks at a hurt Wayne. 09:52:08 Jack Bauer and Curtis Manning are on a helicopter heading for the gas plant. Chloe O'Brian tells them that the gas is down to 57%, so they only have about five minutes to stop it. Jack prepares an entrance strategy. Meanwhile, inside, Vladimir Bierko's men have finished setting up the canisters, they're ready. Bierko tells them to come back to the main room then goes over to Sam who says they need a couple more minutes. Jack wants to know what the heat signatures are--and Chloe says they can only get those outside the building. There are two guards, and Chloe diverts the flight path to avoid them. They hover over the roof and Jack, Curtis and two men head down onto the roof and enter the building. The PSI level is down to 54%. Karen Hayes observes things from CTU. Jack and Curtis spot two guards and Jack signals to Curtis. They stand up and fire silenced pistols at the same time and take out the guards. Jack orders them to remove the silencers as they move to the control room. One of the other agents picks the lock and waits for Jack's order. He says there are four men in the room, along with the civilians. 09:56:24 attempts to escape.]]They enter the room stealthily, with Jack trying to figure out a plan when one of Bierko's men sees one of the other CTU agents and shoots him. This forced Jack and Curtis to go in strong, taking out a couple of Bierko's men, but not Bierko. Bierko and his men return fire, with Bierko protected. Sam crawls under a desk. Meanwhile, the pressure continues to drop and Jack has yet to take control of the room. Bierko sees that the pressure is down to 50% and pulls out a remote. He enters a code and presses the send button. He looks up at a monitor to see the gas being released. He then escapes from the area as Jack and Curtis try and regroup. The gas has entered the pipes. As Bierko escapes, Jack takes out the last of his men. Jack looks at the monitor and sees that that gas has been released and orders Sam to stop the gas. It will take too long as the Sentox will already be out. He gets some C4 from Curtis and orders him to evacuate the building. Jack runs to the pipe. At CTU, they ask what Jack is planing, and Jacks says that if the gas is ignited, the nerve gas will be destroyed. Bauer makes his way out and finds the pipe. As he's setting up the C4, Chloe tells him he has one minute before the gas is released. He sets the C4 up and sets the timer for 30 seconds and begins to run out of the building, and Bierko begins to run back to his car. CTU asks if Curtis is clear, and he says almost. They radio Jack who doesn't respond. Bill Buchanan yells for Jack to respond. The timer ticks down and the pipes explode, sending the gas into the hallway and igniting it. escapes as the gas plant explodes.]]Jack continues to run down the hallway. Behind him there are explosions. Jack speeds up. An explosion directly behind him knocks him down, but as he gets up he sees Bierko. Curtis spots him and tries to help him, but Bauer has to go after Bierko as he is their only lead. Everyone insists that Jack leave Bierko and simply escape the explosion, but he ignores their warnings. battles with Vladimir Bierko.]]Jack chases down Bierko, and gets to him as they are approaching the car. Jack points his gun at Bierko and comes over to take him down. They fight as Jack tries to get him into the police car. Bierko gets the advantage, pinning Bauer to the car, but as a tank explodes, Bauer headbutts Bierko and knocks him to the ground. Bauer picks him up and throws him into the car as the tank directly behind the car explodes. Flames come up to the car, and debris falls onto the car. 09:59:57... 09:59:58... 09:59:59... 10:00:00 Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Roger Cross as Curtis Manning Guest starring * Julian Sands as Vladimir Bierko * Jayne Atkinson as Karen Hayes * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce * DB Woodside as Wayne Palmer * Stephen Spinella as Miles Papazian * Stana Katic as Collette Stenger * Kate Mara as Shari Rothenberg * Brett Rickaby as Sam * Martin A. Papazian as Rick Burke * Christopher Amitrano as Brennan * Yorgo Constantine as Mikhail * and Peter Weller as Christopher Henderson Co-starring * Matt Huhn as Agent Steve * Tohoru Masamune as CTU Agent * Matthew Jones as Federal Marshal * Frank Silva as Distribution Center Guard Uncredited * Steve Lanza as Danny Background information and notes * Series regulars Gregory Itzin and Jean Smart do not appear in this episode except during the recap. This is the only episode all season in which they do not appear. This is therefore the first episode since Day 4 9:00pm-10:00pm not to feature Charles Logan, the episode before the character's introduction. * The GLOCK that Jack puts to Collete Stenger's head while interrogating her is jammed, and would not even fire if the trigger was pulled. * It takes Jack and the TAC team absolutely no time to get from the airport to CTU; at the end of the last episode they were at the airport where Stenger was captured, and at the beginning of this they are at CTU Los Angeles. See also Day 515 515